


Athena's Dream

by Gingielover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingielover/pseuds/Gingielover
Summary: What might happen if Kara and Athena met at a bar.  It gets explicit.





	Athena's Dream

It had been one long day. There were two fires, three car accidents, a bank robbery and not to mention a snake up a tree needing rescued. Kara had also spent a good amount of her day being overtly belittled by none other than Cat Grant. _If she only knew that I could drop her over the edge of her building and then catch her before she hit the ground all while speed eating an entire large meat lovers pizza with mushrooms and black olives._

The last few weeks had been tough if she were being honest. She had defeated the Daxamites, put Mon-El in a pod (good riddance) and battled some freak with telepathy that tapped into her victim's darkest fears. _Yep! That had been horrifying! _

Kara's nightmares had included leaving Krypton, being in the phantom zone and lastly… never being able to find someone that she could just be herself with… Supergirl and all. _I __will always have to have restraint… or I might accidentally kill someone during sex. Lovely!_

"A Mystical Martian please?" Kara was at the dive bar having a few drinks before she went home. The same bar that Maggie had taken Alex to on their first joint investigation. "I love this place." She mumbled to no one at all. She didn't drink often, but when she did, she wanted to feel it. 

Alex said she and Maggie would meet her there so Kara had showered before she left and changed into something more bar appropriate. She left her hair down and completely forgot about her glasses, because, yeah she really didn't need them for anything. She sat at a table and took her first sip. _Oh yeah that was good. _ She closed her eyes and let herself begin to release some of the tension she felt. She rolled her neck, tried to crack it, nothing. She opened her eyes and _Hello! And who might you be at my table and looking so fine… _

"Uhhh hi." She said to the unbelievably beautiful woman sitting across from her. Olive skin, dark brown hair with natural red highlights in it and green eyes. _Holy shit this drink is strong._ She blinked a couple times… _nevermind… she's real._

"Hi. I'm Athena." She smiled and looked over the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her. "Where did you come from?"

_Where are you from? Your accent… it's like a mixture of every language spoken on earth. _ Kara laughed, just a small laugh. Because clearly she can't tell her where she's really from even though she wants to with every fiber of her being. "Mostly Midvale and National City." She took a sip. "And where might you be from?"

She looked as if the gods themselves had molded her and then plucked her perfection right out of a nebula and placed her before Kara as her dying wish… she looks up to the heavens and _thank you thank you thank you_ was all she could think. "Would you believe me if I told you I've been everywhere." She smiled, her green eyes mesmerizing. 

Kara blushed without even knowing why. "Yes actually I would believe that. I've never seen you before." _Because god knows there is no way I am ever forgetting you!!!_ "Are you new to National City?"

"You know?… I am." Athena says as she tracks a waitress with her eyes. She lifts an eyebrow and the waitress nearly runs over. "Can I get the" and she looks Kara right in the eyes, "Sexy Supergirl" Kara nearly melted. "And what would you like?"

Kara's face is so hot. She picks up her drink and rolls it side to side on her face, not even realizing what she's done. Athena looks to the waitress, "We'll get back to you on that…." Athena looks at the name tag. "Diana… well what do you know? I have a younger sister named Diana. Beautiful." She winks. And Diana's blush went all the way to her chest as she smiled and hurried off to the bar.

Kara takes the not so cold (anymore) drink from her face and takes a long sip. "It's hot in here…" she says aloud. She fans herself with her hand. " Are you hot?" Athena gives her a devilish grin. Kara takes another long sip. She puts her hand on the table and Athena reached over and put her hand on Kara's. 

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." Kara stares at their hands and she can't help but feel the electricity that rushes through her body followed by a heat that she can't even begin to understand or define. Her breathing is heavy and her lips are dry.

"Kara." She barely gets out. Athena lifts an eyebrow as if to say, what? Turning her head and pushing out an ear. "Kara." She says with a little more force. "My name is Kara." She uses her hand that isn't occupied and takes another sip. _I'm in so much trouble here… _

Athena gets up, her hand still on Kara's and moves to the seat right next to her. Athena's left hand, on Kara's left hand and she faces her legs open. "Hmmm." She says as if musing. "You are hot."

Kara nearly slid off her seat and she swallowed hard. Sipped the last of her drink wishing she had ordered another. "So what brought you to National City?" She somehow forced out.

Athena laughed and it was all Kara could do to tear her gaze from this goddess and flag down Diana. "A Kryptonian Krush please?" Diana nodded and delivered the Sexy Supergirl to Athena with a smile. Athena picked up her drink turning back to Kara and found the straw with the tip of her tongue wrapping her lips around it and pulled at her drink as she closed her eyes. Kara was sure it wouldn't take much to push her right over the edge. "Ohhh" she said aloud without even knowing she had spoken. Athena's eyes snapped open and their eyes locked for a long moment.

"I came to National City for Supergirl." Athena says and Kara closes her eyes. _Holy shit _When Kara opens her eyes Athena is looking at her still. "You wouldn't happen know where I might find her?" She says as her lips part just so and a smile slowly forms. "I figured this would be the kind of place she might just feel comfortable to be in."

Kara's eyes grew wider as she struggled to stay on her seat and not dash for the door. "Because, you know this is one of the few places that can make drinks for those... not of this world." She maintains eye contact as she takes another long sip of her Sexy Supergirl. "Have you tried one of these yet?" She offers her drink, straw and all. Kara can't help herself as she leans forward and puts her lips where this goddess has just had hers and she pulls it in her mouth and damn if it isn't good. She closes her eyes just for a moment and when they open she catches the blush dust Athena's cheeks.

"So, you're not from this world." Kara smiles as her confidence builds. _I d__on't care if she is a Daxamite that can live through the lead poisoning…_

Athena returns the smile and leans in so close that Kara can feel the warmth of her breath on her ear. Her hand turns over and now their fingers interlace and she closes her eyes before her senses overload and she loses control. She grips the other hand so tightly that she forgets who she is and instead of hearing a scream from this woman she hears… "You're not from here either Supergirl." whispered into her ear.

She keeps her eyes closed tight because she's just not sure… _Lasers! _is all she can think about. She puts her free hand over her eyes terrified to open them. She lets a little light in, _nothing yet… _opens them a little more… _oh thank you!_ She pulls her hand down just in time for her drink to show up and half of it is gone before she sets it back down. She finally looks over to Athena who hasn't moved an inch and Kara puts her face along side Athena's their skin lightly touching and she can't help but feel satisfied when she feels Athena tremble and her heartbeat increase. "You're right, I'm not from this world." She whispers in her ear. "I'm from Krypton. Where are you from?" 

Athena's grip tightens on her hand and damn if it doesn't turn Kara on. She hears Athena's heart pound in her chest and she caresses her face with her nose and her cheek. Slowly moving toward her mouth as their lips lightly brush and she hears Athena whimper a sound that Kara wants to hear again soon. She slowly pulls away and grabs her drink as she finishes it off. She releases her hand from Athena's and saw loss on her face. Kara reached for Athena's right hand and took it in her left and Athena's face turned deep red all the way to her ears. _Good to know I'm not the only one that happens to._

Athena opens her eyes not even realizing they had closed and she looks at Kara and somehow manages a small laugh. She drinks the rest of her drink and Diana is already there. She ordered another Sexy Supergirl while Kara pulls her gaze to Diana. "Do you have any special drinks with the name Athena in it?"

"We have the Athena's Apocalypse. It's supposed to be really strong." Her eyes back on Athena, "Well, she is known for her strength. We'll have three." She says and Athena blushes. "Thank you Diana."

"You're feeling brave." She smiles. "Three?"

"It's not every day that I'm able to drink with someone who might outlast me. I was thinking I might take advantage of… your company." Kara maintains eye contact and smiles. "That is if you're interested."

Athena blushes again and Kara swears she heard her heart skip a beat. "Oh I'm interested."

"Are you going to make me guess where you're from?"

"Sure. Give it a try. But you'll never guess. Nobody ever gets it right. Not ever." She smiles at her.

"Daxam." 

Athena shakes her head and laughs. "No, no not Daxam."

Kara raises an eyebrow. "Krypton? Were you on Fort Rozz?"

"No I'm not Kryptonian and not from Fort Rozz. Although I did fight some of the assholes that came off of that ship." 

Kara laughed at that. _I b__et you did._ Their drinks arrive at the table and Kara pushes one of her Athena's Apocalypse at her. Kara takes a sip. "Damn! That is one really good strong drink!" She takes another sip. "I guess it would have to be for the Goddess of wisdom, war and strength, am I right?" And Kara hears her heart beat speed and felt her grip tighten on her hand. _Is she sweating?_ She blushed again and it all came together. "You're Athena…." She whispered. Kara's face must have paled and she knew that her mouth was open.

Athena's blush deepened in color and she hid her eyes for a moment. She looked back at Kara just for a second and she knew at once. "I know your sister… Diana." Athena's eyes snapped to Kara's and she looked like she might run. Kara tightened her grip on her hand and leaned in. "It's so nice to meet you Athena." She breathed into her ear. "Goddess of Wisdom and War. I am Kara Zor-El also known as Supergirl." 

Athena sat in silence not sure what to do. She wasn't used to not having the upper hand. Kara's breath still on her face she caressed Kara's cheek with hers and then found her lips and _Ohhhh my _she did taste as absolutely sweet as she looked. Athena's free hand now finding Kara's cheek and she stroked her face with her thumb as Kara's free hand was fisting Athena's shirt. Neither of them bothered to breath. Athena's hand still on her cheek. Kara came off her chair now just standing between Athena's thighs while Kara let's go of her hand and she touches her face as she pulls herself back. She looks at her lips that are so swollen and runs her thumb gently along Athena's bottom lip. She is entranced by this woman and leans in again for another kiss, this one lasting much longer.

When she pulls away again all she sees is Athena. All she knows is she wants to kiss this woman for the immediate next few hours. Kara grabs her drinks, sucks them down. She leaves money for the tab, hands Diana a tip grabs Athena's hand and they are out the door. She wraps her arms around Athena and they're in the air. "You really are her…" Athena leans in and kisses her. "You can let me go." 

Kara slowly removes her arms and they're in the air hovering inches apart. Kara's hands on Athena's waist, neither in control of where they're going. "We need to go out of town before we destroy something." Kara says through their kisses. Her head filled with desire. She guides them toward a wooded area she knows well. Her hands pull Athena's shirt loose from her pants and her hands find skin and they both groan at the touch.. 

Athena's hands are on Kara's waist gripping her hard and Kara whines in ecstasy as she has never felt anything like this before. She pulls back and Athena sees her once blue eyes swirling with black. Athena rips off her own shirt and bra and Kara's fingers find skin… across her stomach her sides her back and her breasts. Kara tears off her shirt and bra and she flies around behind her just inches away. 

Athena's body is beautiful, muscled and toned and Kara presses her body against her and Athena cries out. Kara's lips are on her shoulders her neck and her back while her hands find her breasts and Kara bites her shoulder. Athena reaches behind her wanting contact and grabs Kara's pants as her hands turn to fists. 

Kara's right hand slides down Athena's stomach to her waist and rips her pants off dropping them to the woods below and before Athena can think Kara's fingers find her so wet and they both cry out at the contact as Kara pulls her fingers to her clit and it's all Athena can do as she arches back into Kara and she closes her eyes as both of her hands find Kara's. 

Kara touches her lightly and Athena whines and pushes her hips forward wanting more contact with the fingers now driving her to ecstasy. Kara presses against her and Athena grinds against her fingers as hard as she can. Kara can't help but grind into Athena from behind as she kisses her shoulders and upper back. Athena is so close as she bucks hard and soft hard and soft and Kara can't control herself any longer as her fingers move so fast and Athena's clit vibrates as she pushes into her fingers and she screams out in ecstasy. Kara's left arm is wrapped around her and her hand is on her right breast and she squeezes Athena's nipple. Athena comes and she's trembling while Kara holds her as they float. 

Athena recovers and turns in Kara's arms, finding her mouth she kisses her, sweetly at first, as their desire grows quickly. She unbuttons Kara's pants and slides the zipper down slowly Kara whimpers in her mouth as Athena's tongue pushes in and what was soft at first is now filled with lust and they Kara can't stand it anymore as she tears off her own pants and underwear. 

Athena's fingers are in her wetness and she cries out at the feel of it. Athena brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them at first and the taste was worth waiting for as she closes her eyes and pushes them into her mouth groaning from deep within herself.

Kara can't wait to kiss her lips as she nearly comes… just knowing it's her wetness on those fingers that this god is moaning about. When Athena finally pulls her fingers from her own mouth the look on her face is pure heat and desire and Kara whimpers again at the thought of what this goddess might do. 

Athena puts her fingers on Kara's lips and slowly runs them down her chin to her neck to her chest and between her breasts… slowly moving down the tight firm muscled stomach to where Kara needs them to be. They're in her wetness again and Athena brushes her clit pressing just enough for Kara to groan as her eyes shut. She moves slowly toward her and then pushes inside and Kara calls out her name and opens her eyes. She watches as Athena pushes inside her and Kara can't help but buck into her fingers and Athena pulls her face to hers and they're kissing again.

Floating through the air and Kara grabs ahold of Athena her hands are digging into her flesh and they cry out loudly together while Athena pushes in and pulls out in and out in and out as deep as she can and Kara is moving with her pushing her hips forward and back. Slow at first and then they're kissing again losing control so quickly that they aren't even aware. Just doing whatever feels right without any thought involved as they moan and cry out.

In and out as Kara is bucking into her now and their bodies are one as they draw nearer. Harder and faster and harder and faster and Kara is so wet now that Athena wants to bury her face in her. "Fuck Kara!" Is all she can say and hearing her name on Athena's lips while she's inside of her, kissing her is too much and she yells out as she comes but it's more like a cry as her walls grab Athena's fingers. She leaves them inside Kara as she lets her ride out her orgasm kissing Kara's face and her mouth and the tears from her cheeks and she floats them horizontallly so Kara can lay on her as her body trembles with release.


End file.
